Teen Titans The Hardest Foe
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: When Red X kidnaps Starfire and takes her through a portal Robin follows being sent into a future where without Robin and Starfire the Titans struggle to keep control, but everything changes when Robin must face the one foe he cannot defeat.
1. Prologue

Teen Titans – The Hardest Foe

Prologue

Starfire's body fell to the floor in front of Slade, her neck was twisted at an unusual angle.

"It's a shame that she was so powerful yet so naïve," commented Slade, "And a tip I'll think you'll find most useful Robin is that snapping the neck usually kills most species." Slade dived off the edge of the roof as the Titan's watched before activating the jetpack he had on and hovering up to taunt the Titan's more. The Titans stared at Starfire's lifeless body, it was hard for them to accept that the cheerful alien girl was now gone forever. Robin stared at Slade and into the eyes behind the mask.

"You bastard!" he yelled charging at Slade and diving off the roof at him. Slade moved meaning that Robin fell to the ground. Using the wall to slow his descent he slid down before dropping onto his speeding motorcycle and heading after Slade.

Robin followed Slade to his hideout and stepped out to confront Slade.

"Right on time," said Slade without even turning round. Robin charged and went to attack but Slade was too quick and after a few blows Robin ended up lying against the wall facing Slade. Slade pulled out a pistol and aimed the barrel at Robins head.

"Bit crude for you isn't it?" asked Robin defiantly.

"I had high hopes for you Robin," replied Slade, "But I see you won't join me now."

"Too right," muttered Robin kicking out and knocking the gun from Slade's hand. Robin rolled and grabbed the gun before standing up and pointing the barrel at Slade's head before the other Titans arrived.

"Robin no," moaned Terra as they saw the scene.

"Don't do it buddy," warned Cyborg.

"Drop the gun Robin," said Beastboy.

"Please drop it Robin," pleaded Raven in an unusual display of emotion.

"Do it," said Slade standing confidently as always.

"It's alright," replied Robin attempting to convince himself, "It's just another robotic copy," as he squeezed the trigger.


	2. Fun at the Fair

Teen Titans – The Hardest Foe

Chapter 1 – Fun at the Fair

The gun fired, as Wild Bill fell down from the shot fired by Sheriff Thomson. The Titans were enjoying a day at the fair and Robin and Starfire had stopped to watch the Wild West show.

"His aim was off," commented Starfire, "I do not see how he could have such accuracy with such primitive weapons at that range anyway."

"It's not real," replied Robin as he cheered the sheriff on, "Those guns just make loud noises, it's like TV, only up close."

"It is make believe?" asked Starfire confused, "They are not really hurt?"

"Of course they're not hurt," replied Robin, "How do you think they do three shows a day if they keep hurting each other, they'll all get up at the end of this and walk away."

"Hey guys!" yelled Cyborg walking up to them eating a corn dog, "Enjoying the show?"

"Sure am," replied Robin cheering as another criminal fell.

"That's good," said Cyborg, "You seen Terra and Beastboy around anywhere?"

"Someone call for us," came Beastboy's voice from behind as he walked up with Terra who was holding a giant teddy bear.

"Where'd you get that?" shrieked Starfire in delight pointing at the teddy bear.

"Beastboy won him for me," replied Terra smugly.

"I thought this place was rigged," replied Robin, "I threw as hard as I could and the acted as though they were glued on."

"Nailed actually," replied Beastboy acting even smugger than Terra, "I bet he wasn't expecting a gorilla to have a try though."

"Isn't that cheating?" asked Raven from behind Beastboy.

"I'm only cheating them back," replied Beastboy insistently, "I thought you wanted to see the magic show anyway?"

"Cheap illusions," muttered Raven in response.

"How'd you find us Raven?" asked Robin.

"I heard Starfire across the other side of the fair," replied Raven.

"So did we," giggled Terra.

Starfure looked a little grumpy at the comments but this was soon removed when an explosion came from across the fair.

"Titans move out!" yelled Robin a moment too late as Cyborg sprinted across the fair, Raven and Starfire started to fly as Terra levitated a rock followed by Beastboy as a Raven himself. Robin started off after the other Titans and arrived in to see something he had never thought possible.

Raven had a piece of red tape across her mouth in the shape of an X, Beastboy and Terra were trapped under nets which was draining their energy and Cyborg had a electro bug on his back which was overloading his power cells. But that wasn't what had made him stop and stare. In the centre of this carnage stood the mastermind behind the attack holding the prone form of Starfire in his hand.

"I wondered when you'd turn up," commented Red X.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Teen Titans – The Hardest Foe

Chapter 2 – Down the Rabbit Hole

"What are you going to do to Starfire?" yelled Robin.

"Nothing that concerns you," replied Red X emotionlessly.

"Let her go and I'll go easy on you!" yelled Robin defiantly.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried," replied an amused Red X, "But I must be taking my leave."

He opened a glowing portal in midair from a wrist device and stepped through it as a screaming Robin lunged through the portal at him and managed to grab his foot. Struggling with all his might Robin managed to pull himself up Red X and punch him in the face making him drop Starfire. She fell through the portal before she hit the wall and fell through and into the city.

Starfire looked around the dark and cold city and a shiver went up her spine. Even by night the city was bright but in the streets she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She lit a Starbolt which cast and eerie green light and made her way through the city streets. Homeless people watched the lit figure walk through the streets ducking out of sight as she turned to look at them. There were certainly a lot more than she remembered. She decided to fly to the tower, something about staying around here unnerved her.

Robin and Red X landed in a lab. The machine they came out of had a beam of light around it. Red X ran from the light as Robin flew at him. As he left the light his strength left him and he collapsed to the floor unable to breath. Red X laughed as he pushed him into the light.

"What happened?" asked Robin as he felt his strength return.

"You already exist in this time zone," replied Red X, "The light is a stasis field, it allows you to exist here without changing history."

"I'm guessing you used a miniature version in our time," replied Robin.

"Correct," replied Red X.

"But Starfire doesn't have one!" yelled Robin in realisation.

"She doesn't need one," replied Red X, "Now I need to find when she landed."

Robin went silent for a moment before he realised what this meant.

"When?" was all he asked.

"For you," replied X, "About two years in the future, nearly ten in the past here."

"Twelve years," thought Robin to himself filing it away for later.

Starfire arrived at Titan's Tower and landed at the entrance. She placed her hand on the scanner and waited. A moment later it beeped red and displayed an error message. Confused she entered the emergency code on the keypad which displayed the same error message. Even more confused she flew up to the window where Cyborg sat on the sofa watching tv grim faced. She tapped on the window making Cyborg look at her. Fear crossed his face as he bolted out the room.

She flew to the top of the tower and landed on the roof. Confused and slightly annoyed she walked over to the door and pulled it from it's hinges before walking down into the tower. She walked through noticing how the tower had somehow fallen into disrepair. She came across Cyborgs room to hear muttering and crashes. She knocked on the door before she walked in. Cyborg looked up and backed himself into a corner.

"You're another one of Raven's illusions right?" replied Cyborg scared, "But you can't be, both my eyes can see you…"

"What is wrong Cyborg?" asked Starfire, "What has happened to the city?"

"I saw you die," babbled Cyborg, "We all did, Slade snapped your neck."

"But how can I be dead if I am here?" asked Starfire.

Cautiously Cyborg stood up and started towards Starfire reaching his hand out. He stopped inches from her and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Ow!" yelled Starfire.

"It really is you," smiled Cyborg as he grabbed and hugged Starfire tight, "I don't know how but it is you!"

"Red X brought me through a time hole," replied Starfire breathlessly as Cyborg suddenly stopped, dropped her and ran into a corner of his room piled in blueprints.

Suddenly the door was filled by older three titans. Raven had hardly changed her magic stunting her growth. Her eyes reflected her new wisdom however. Although he hadn't grown Beastboy had definitely being working out, his build was more muscular. Of all the titans she had seen Terra had changed the most with longer hair and taller build.

"We heard noises…" started Beastboy. The three titans stopped and stared at Starfire before Beastboy found his tongue again. "How?"

"Explain in a minute," replied Cyborg his head buried in his blueprints, "Take her into the lounge and get her something to eat while I look for something."

The confused Titans took Starfire down into the lounge and gave her a burger to eat as they awaited Cyborg.

He came into the room and Starfire noticed for the first time how his eyes looked older and some of his parts looked worn and replaced.

"We need to change the codes again," he said blankly.

"He's got in again?" yelled Terra jumping out of her seat.

"He's also stolen my blueprints for the time machine and the stasis field," replied Cyborg, "Which explains how Starfire's here without changing the past."


End file.
